


Goggles

by J-R-Pharoah (Pabu)



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! Kink Meme, M/M, erotic asphyxiation, goggle choking, rough needy sex in the locker room during swim practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabu/pseuds/J-R-Pharoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a thing for the cute new Mikoshiba with the raw talent. And one day in the locker rooms, Rin decides to do that thing Momo likes in a creative way. Goggles can be used for more than just swimming they learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goggles

**Author's Note:**

> For a sweet little anon at the Free! Kink Meme. I am shame.

"Stop messing around Momo. We have to make this quick." 

Rin slammed the first-year against the lockers and Momo squeaked, his leg curling around Rin's hips. Rin's hand buried into Momo's wet speedo, grabbed his soft, cold dick in his hand and started to wake it up with fast stroke. 

"R-Rin, what if they come in?" 

"That's why we have to be quick. Come on," he said in annoyance when Momo's dick refused to harden immediately. 

"You could kiss me?" 

Rin thought about it for a moment before he grabbed the side of Momo's face and kissed him. The whole nine-yard. Teeth and tongue and it was enough to make Momo's dick stir and rise. He moaned softly against Rin's mouth. 

Rin pulled away and smirked. "There, your warmed up enough." He turned Momo around and bent him over. Rin arched over him like a cage and Momo's arms braced the locker with a spark of anxiety and anticipation in his chest. 

"Why do you have to be so cute?" Rin asked with a playful grin as he pulled down Momo's sopping wet swimwear to reveal his cute buttocks, raised in the air like an invitation. Rin gave it a smack, the sound of wet skin on skin echoing through their locker corridor. Momo had a way about him that made Rin so sexually frustrated during swim practice. 

There was something so sexy about Momo's raw talent. When Momo was able to harness it, there was something like pride and lust that was unleashed in Rin. A feeling that made Rin feel the need to take Momo now. 

Before Momo could respond with a snide comment Rin stuck two fingers in his mouth. His tongue swirled around them, a soft suckle that left Rin wishing they had time for his mouth to be sucking on an area of more importance. But for now, this would have to do. 

Rin continued his ministrations, slid his fingers into Momo's tight hole and loosened him up, all while the first-year moaned and jerked his hips to meet Rin's rhythm. Rin sighed. "Don't cum already, Mo." 

"Hurry up and fuck me then. You said this had to be quick." Momo may have sounded angry, but the red flush on his cheeks and the pout on his lips meant that he was ready, willing, and anxious. And Rin had never seen a more stunning sight. 

Rin smirked and pulled down his swim suit, mentally cursed at himself for not having a condom, then pushed himself into Momo anyway. The tip of his cock was enveloped by that warm heat and the soft moan Momo made was dizzying. He buried himself in slowly, letting himself feel the warm tightness of Momo's hole. He wanted to slow down and enjoy it; make sure Momo enjoyed it too. 

But then he remembered...swim practice would be over soon. Shit. 

Rin started a fast rhythm, focusing on the mewls and whimpers and curses of enjoyment that came from Momo. He bucked his hips every so often to push Rin inside him deeper. 

"D-Do that thing," Momo said softly, looking over his shoulder at Rin. "Please."

Rin smirked. Momo loved 'that thing.' And honestly, so did Rin. Rin pressed fully up against Momo, ushering the other to be pressed flush against the lockers. They made a loud bang as the movement was a lot more rough than Rin intended, but Momo was still moaning; didn't seem to mind. 

Rin paused for a moment to push Momo's goggles down from his forehead down to around his neck. Then he grabbed them, turned it around so the actual goggles were turned around and only the strap hung over Momo's clavicles. Then Rin wrapped the long-stretching strap around his knuckles and pulled taut. Momo gasped, a small choking sound followed by a long moan.

Rin wasn't sure why Momo liked being choked so much, but Rin didn't mind. Though maybe he shouldn't have always put Momo in a headlock when they first met. The kid probably got a kick out of it every time. 

He didn't want to choke the kid or knock him out, so he pulled only tight enough that there was that pressure there that Momo liked. And when Rin started his pace again, he could see the sheer pleasure in Momo's face. His moans grew louder and Rin bit his shoulder in warning. 

"You want the entire Samezuka team to see me choke you out, huh? Choking you as I fuck you good. Fuck you deep." Rin pushed him deeper to illustrate his point and Momo let out a choked moan. 

"N-No..." he said, his words coming out a strained breath. His moans went from loud to soft; small grunts and sharp breaths and Rin knew the boy was focusing on cumming. That and the pressure was starting to cut off his airsway. 

"Cum for me Momo. I know you want to," Rin whispered in his ear, and he knew Momo was about to reach the edge. He pulled the goggles tighter just for a moment, pulling Momo's neck back with it. That was it. It sent Momo over the edge and he let out a strangled gasp as his entire body shuddered. Cum streamed from his cock onto the lockers and Rin drove his cock into Momo a few more times before finally coming himself. 

He let go of the goggles and Momo gasped harshly, inhaling all that he had just been denied. He touched his neck and turned around, tilting his chin forward for a kiss. Rin kissed him, a chaste one then pulled away. 

"Clean up. We have to head back or Sousuke will get suspicious." Rin looked down at Momo's neck. "Shit." A ring of red around it. "Better put on your track jacket."

"Sure thing, Captain." Momo said with a smirk. "Same time tomorrow?" 

Rin glared at him, his lips set in a hard line. But despite how voyeuristic it was, he agreed anyway. He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into, but he liked making Momo see stars way too much to stop.


End file.
